percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Beneath The Threads Of Life
I love it! I have read the My Sister The Vampire books. They're pretty good books. ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 03:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. What's the best part? Last year I was hooked onto them XD TATN / Thalia! 03:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Ummmm....I can't decide! It all rocked! I was hooked on them last year too! ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 03:54, March 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL! Thankies! When I first read them, I thought Fangtastic was the first one XD I fail! TATN / Thalia! 03:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome! LMFAO! Just like you thought Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy was the first one in the Gallagher Girls series! LOL! Don't worry i've got that problem too sometimes. XD ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 04:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I did too. Now I need to go out and buy the first one >:3 TATN / Thalia! 04:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) The first one is actually my favourite. It explains the whole 'Josh' thing. Also, Cammie doesn't really like Macey when she first meets her. She finds her as a snob. ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 04:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) love it! It's awesome! I love the part with the first kiss. I read it like four times! ~-~-~ Κόρη του Απόλλωνα/Kyra 09:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL! Took you a while to reply. Me too, but whatever. Thanks so much! As I said, this is my favourite fanfic ever. TATN / Thalia! 09:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I love it too. It took me so long because I'm extremely tired and it takes a while for me to read when I'm this tired. Plus I swaped to my iPod. ~-~-~ Κόρη του Απόλλωνα/Kyra 09:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to bed. 'Night Thalia! (do you care I call you Thal? Sorry I want to call you that for some reason) ~-~-~ Κόρη του Απόλλωνα/Kyra 09:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I love this, and I know a hot guy named Sam too! XD -Leafy 23:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) XD Really? Cool, thanks! That's really nice of ya, Leafy. Kyra:: Go ahead. Call me either that or Lia, the end part of my name. TATN / Thalia! 02:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Now I don't have to fight the urge to type 'Thal' instaed of 'Thalia'! It drives me crazy! ~-~-~ Κόρη του Απόλλωνα/Kyra 02:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Or you can call me TATN. A lot of people do. But only Sparrow and Leafy are allowed to call me sis. No offence. TATN / Thalia! 02:32, March 21, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome, Thalia. Please update it soon! -Leafy 02:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll probably have it finished by... Wednesday. I have the whole thing written on paper. It's pretty easy to copy it onto the computer. TATN / Thalia! 02:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm good with that. I probably wouldn't call you 'sis' if I could. I don't really like the nickname sis for some reason. ~-~-~ Κόρη του Απόλλωνα/Kyra 02:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I have all my stories in my head, so they're hard to copy. XD -Leafy 02:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Kyra: No callin me sister yet. Leafy:: XD I have all of the sequel in my head. I need to finish the original before I even THINK about posting it. TATN / Thalia! 02:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Most of mine are on my iPod. Portable, ya know? ~-~-~ Κόρη του Απόλλωνα/Kyra 02:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC)